Its A Small World After All
by fayrid327
Summary: On a cold winter night two old school mates meet under a very cute circumstance. What secret does Hermione have that Draco intends to find out?Read and discover it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my new story is underway for update. But I wanted to get this story out…I know I have a lot to do, but I plan to update everything over the Christmas holidays! So yea… enjoy!**

Draco Malfoy was not a happy man.

The cold, harsh winds of the London weather were not friendly towards the people roaming the outdoor shopping mall in the December month. One of those unfortunate people was Draco Malfoy. In his haste to get out of the snowy weather, he had bumped into a small figure and unceremoniously fell face-first into the snow.

"Oops! I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to bump into you, but you really should watch were you're going, 'cuz you might bump into someone else." Draco looked up into the rosy face of what looked to be a five or six year old girl. He just grumbled and slipped and slid until he got back on his Italian leather loafers.

He wanted to be mad at the girl, he really did, but he didn't have the heart. He had changed after the war, and chose, albeit reluctantly, to change his ways, upon the insistence of his mother, and the ever so cheerful prospect of being locked away in Azkaban.

He looked down at the girl and half-smiled. A toothy grin came back to him. "So are you going to 'pologize for running into me or are you gonna stand there looking stupid?" He snorted. He had never heard such a thing come from such a small girl. He wondered where her parents were. And looked forward to meeting them.

He took a moment to study this oddball. Her eyes were a dark grey, much like his own, but hers were twinkling, full of mirth and happiness. He nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, but her features were obviously soft and cherub like. He could tell from the curly strands of hair peeking from her red hat her head was donned with platinum blond locks…much like his own.

He wondered if he had an ex girlfriend that hasn't told him something.

"My sincerest apologies young lady. I swear never to bump into you again." She smiled. "That's good, 'cuz you're really heavy. Anyway, do you think you could help me find my mummy? I've been looking all over for her but I just can't find her." She matched her words with quite comical gesticulations, spreading her arms in a circle, and shrugging with her palms faced upward. She couldn't quite say her r's, some of her words coming out in soft w's.

Overall, Draco really couldn't refuse.

"Alright then, I'll help you find your Mummy." Before he could even take a step there was a yell from behind him. "Lucy? Luciana where are you? Penny sweetheart come back!" Draco turned to see a young woman running towards them and looking around. Her honey brown locks were swirling around her in the wind, and her chocolate brown eyes were full of fear, and Draco figured she would appear quite beautiful if her face was contorted with panic.

The little girl by his side latched onto his gloved hand and wrenched him in the direction of the yelling woman. "Mummy! Mummy here I am!" The woman looked in the direction of the girl's voice and smiled with relief. She kneeled down and waited until the girls flung herself into the folds of her heavy overcoat. "I'm sorry if she was a bother sir, I am so sorry…"

She looked up into the face of the man that was still attached to her daughter. Her words faltered as she recognized him. Draco was about to open his mouth to wave away her apologies but the words died on his tongue.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

Penelope looked curiously between the two. Her mummy and the nice man knew each other? Hermione's eyes darted to the all –to familiar cane in Draco's other hand to the one attached to her daughter. "You-you stay away from me! Lucy come on; let's go we have to hurry!" With that Lucy was plucked from Draco's grip and was hurried away. She waved cheerfully from Hermione's hold. "Bye mister-who-has-the-same-hair-as-me!"

The little girl's last statement snapped Draco from his shocked state and he scrambled to run after the mother and daughter. "Hermione Wait!" 

Draco burst into the bustling crowd of the restaurant. There wasn't nearly enough room for the amount of people in the space of the room. Everyone in the Alley was looking for a place to get out of the cold. Draco's eyes scanned the room and had no luck in finding Hermione. Luckily, Lucy was keen on getting his attention.

"Hey! Mister! Over here!" Many people sitting around her and Hermione turned to glare at her but she paid no attention. Hermione tried to shush her, but Draco had already followed Lucy's voice to the somewhat secluded corner in a booth in the back of the restaurant. He slid in across Hermione sitting next to Lucy.

"We meet again. How lovely to see you Granger. I see you have a little one to keep up with. She's quite adorable, though I must say, I'm quite perturbed at the obvious…resemblance we share." Lucy turned to him. "Resemblance? You mean how we look the same? I thought it was because we both drink a lot of milk. Mummy said that I have my white hair because I drink milk but then I asked her why hers isn't white 'cuz she drinks milk too, and she said…"

Hermione shushed Lucy by clapping a hand over her small mouth. "My daughter's appearance, whether similar to yours or not, is none of your concern, now if you'll excuse me…" He stopped her from leaving by catching her wrist. Both ignored the shock of electricity that ran up their arms. "Anyone can recognize the similarities! People are bound to assume…" She stopped him with a glare. "Assume what? I plan on never seeing you again, and I plan on my daughter never seeing you again, therefore are nothing to assume. Goodbye." She tried to get up once more but his vice like grip never loosened. "Come one Granger...who's the father then hmm? No one else has white blond hair and grey eyes but my fath…"

Hermione plopped down. "Ding ding ding. We have a winner! Claim your damn prize and leave me alone." Lucy shook her head. "Oh mummy. Now I have to make a mark in my book. You said a bad word." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now you see? Are you happy now? Trust me, the conception was not consensual. Remember that fateful trip to your house I had the pleasure to attend when we were seventeen? Yea…look to your left that would be the result. Not that I don't love her, she's my everything. But now you know why. Now you can leave me alone because I want nothing to do with any Malfoy on this Damn earth!"

"Mummy…you said another bad word…"

**What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**~*Fayrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

Draco looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at Draco. She appeared very innocent…very…angelic.

He wondered if his observations were true.

He planned to find out.

"Alright Granger, I-I apologize. But I'm not my father. I'm not the monster he was, and I am truly sorry for what he did," he paused to keep his anger in check. He clenched his fist at his sides and dug his manicured fingernails into his palms.

He didn't quite understand why he was so angry. He and Granger were never on the best of terms and he really didn't care for her, so why did he feel the need to punch something? To throw something across the room? Yes of course, he might have had a slight crush on her, but what straight man didn't after fourth year?

She was quite pretty, he had to admit. She had matured…Of course he was attracted to her. And his sorrow for her, his pain for her, his _sympathy_ for what his father had done was deep in his heart. His _emotional_ feelings for her fueled the fire of his attraction for her. Merlin was he in trouble.

"Why don't I make it up to you? Let's go on a little trip." He could tell she was very upset by his presence. Her face was flushed and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Well perfect. Here he sat, practically in love with her, and she couldn't stand to be within two feet of him. Would he ever catch a break?

At his last statement her head snapped to him. "No, oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you. Neither is my daughter. We could run into_ him_, or see him, and I don't know what I'd do if-if…" He stopped her rant by holding his up palms towards her. "Well don't be so sure. I don't know what airline we would have to use to go see him in Hell, but it's probably a strange one. Also, why would my pureblood, muggle hating father step foot in a muggle town?"

She eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes, and flicked his fingers on her forehead. "I thought you were smart. He's dead. D-e-d. Dead." Lucy suddenly opened her mouth. "Hey that's not how you're 'posed to spell that. It's D-e-a-d. Dead."

Hermione couldn't help but to giggle. "That's quite right Lucy. You're so smart." Lucy grinned back up at her mother. She was quite smug with her mother's comment. Oh yes…very smug.

"So how about it then? Shall we go on a little adventure?" Draco inquired. Lucy suddenly bounced up in her seat and jumped down to the ground and tugged on her mother's hand. "Oh yes! Mummy, mummy, let's go on an adventure! I've never been on an adventure before! Yes, yes yes!"

Hermione wanted to yank her daughter up into her arms and storm away. She really did. She also wanted to strangle Malfoy for getting Lucy riled up. It was so difficult to calm her down. Oi.

She sighed. It was Christmas season. A time of cheer and joy. Too bad she wasn't a cheer and joyful kind of person anymore. But, she supposed she had no choice. "Alright, alright I'm coming, I'm coming." So the three of them headed to Draco's car parked a few stores down from the restaurant. They came to a sleek and shiny black Mercedes.

"A car? You own a car?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Well Granger, we are in a Muggle town. Can't go apparating everywhere can we?"

With a look left and right Draco quickly transfigured a random briefcase in the backseat to a car seat for Lucy. "Muggle town hmm?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Well she needs a car seat doesn't she?"Lucy spoke up. "You know, you two have been rolling your eyes a lot. Is there something in them? Do you need me to blow in your eyes to make them feel better?" Hermione tried very hard not to giggle. "No no, that's alright love. No need."

Draco had already started the car and Hermione buckled her elf in. They slowly made their way down the street. "So where are we going again?" Hermione asked.

"You don't need to know," was his reply. She huffed. "I demand to know where we're going!"

"Sorry, can't hear you over the radio!" he shouted. She rolled her eyes. Again.

"The radio isn't even on!" Draco turned the radio on very loudly. "Sorry can't hear you over the radio!" he shouted. Hermione turned the radio off and sat back in her chair. "Fine. Don't tell me." Draco looked over at her, stuck out his tongue, then turned back to the road, and continued driving.

They came to a small secluded park. There were many trees that were in a semi circle shape, with a pond right in the middle. Draco got out and Hermione reached behind her to unbuckle Lucy before getting out herself. Draco was leaning against an icy tree, staring beyond the boundaries of the park.

Lucy ran to the pond and crouched by it. She dragged her finger across the surface, making a thawed line where her warm finger had touched the water. Hermione came to stand next to Draco, watching her daughter. How she loved her so. And now…now Draco knew about her and she didn't know what to do. He had a right to his own sister…didn't he? Draco snapped her out of her thoughts.

"If you look past those two trees, you can see Malfoy Manor. My mother is probably wrapped up in one of her expensive Afghans, reading some cheap romance novel." Hermione smiled. How she wished she could do that. Just relax and forget the world, and lose herself in a book.

"Your mother is a very lucky woman to be able to do that." Draco crossed his arms. "The only reason she _can_ do that is because she's free now. With Lucius prowling about, she could never do anything she wanted to."

Hermione flinched at Lucius' name. It was still an extremely touchy subject for her. She still cried at night, she still hurt, emotionally, and physically from that fateful night. She wanted comfort, she really did, but she was virtually alone. She had family yes, but it was too awkward…

Lucy decided to join her mother and Draco by the trees. They were still talking, and she wanted to do something she'd always wanted to. Her mummy had always had to close of an eye on her. Now was her chance. She looked over at her mummy again to make sure she wasn't looking.

Then she promptly stuck out her tongue and attached it to a tree.

But it got stuck.

Uh oh.

**Yea yea done with this chapter! Read and review pleeeeeeeeeeeease.**

**~*FAyrid**


End file.
